


Hearing damage

by bestaceinspace



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just go to sleep”, Kurogane says, making Fay hold his hand in the air and then resting it on the cold mattress, still not sure what to do with himself. It hurts so bad that he can’t even look at the body next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing damage

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another KuroFay fic and decided to post it ooops
> 
> I revised this but I'm too lazy to get in my obsessive mood and reread this for 1392423 times to look for mistakes haha

He feels the light touch run down his back, then from his shoulder to his waist, where it stops. It’s almost nothing, but Kurogane feels it. He is a ninja, after all, and one of his skills is to be always alert and suspicious. That’s why, when Fay rested a hand on his hip and moved closer to him in bed they had to share for motives Kurogane just couldn’t understand, he had to flinch away from it. The mage, of course, understood what Kurogane meant with the act, but he doesn’t give up, though. His hand still rests on the waist of the black-haired man, the heat of his body warming up Fay to the bones. He shivers a bit and moves even closer but it still doesn’t work. Kurogane moves his hand and rests it on top of Fay’s but it’s not in caring way, like he is accepting the touch. He holds Fay’s hand then moves it away from him, moving on the bed, far away from Fay.

“Just go to sleep”, Kurogane says, making Fay hold his hand in the air and then resting it on the cold mattress, still not sure what to do with himself. It hurts so bad that he can’t even look at the body next to him. He can feel the weight and pain of the rejection fall hard on his chest, making it hard to breath. He turns to the other side so he doesn’t have to face the man lying next to him. A stranger. Maybe? Someone that didn’t consider anything or any time he and Fay had had together. It didn’t matter. Fay didn’t matter. It is almost like no one really cared if he was dead or alive. Sometimes he just wants to give up but, the truth is, he can never give in to no one or anything. But there he is, pathetic as always, as Kurogane himself always pointed out.

Fay closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him. Forever? Wouldn’t it be great to sleep forever and never ever having to look at Kurogane’s face? Never hear his voice again, seeing the annoying grin that sometimes he gave to Fay and no one else. It would be a life without his mistakes. A life without anything but a normal life, with no curses to hold them back. No magic. Maybe, in that life, Kurogane would accept him instead of just hating him without never really explaining why. 

It just never seemed to happen, so, while trying not to think about it anymore, Fay finally succumbs to sleep, losing consciousness, hoping that he doesn’t wake up.

.

The screams start at 3 am and make Kurogane quickly sit down on the bed, looking around the room. It is just him and Fay, who is moving uncomfortably on the bed, shaking his head and hiding it against the pillow, his hand in a tight grip, holding the sheets close to his body, like he is trying to protect himself from something. His screams stop after awhile, and Kurogane is relieved because like this neither Syaron nor Sakura would wake up and ask questions, but he feels that Fay is still not okay.

Kurogane then turns so he can take a better look at Fay, but his blond hair covers his face. He starts moaning and saying nonsense things; he shivers and moves like the bed is hurting him, like someone is hurting him, and Kurogane is afraid that he knows who it might be, even though Fay never said much about it.

“No!” Fay says, almost screaming again, suffocated in the dark world he carries inside his head.

Kurogane finally rests a hand on Fay’s shoulder and shakes him a bit, calling him out.

“Hey!” He says. “Wake up.”

He keeps shaking the unconscious man with his hand but nothing works. Kurogane is almost helpless until he thinks about something, reaching to touch Fay’s hair, putting his long bang behind his ear and that’s when he notices that Fay is crying, so he holds him close against him and feels Fay’s skinny body still shake, he tries calling out again, his arms tightening the grip, and this time Fay finally wakes up.

“What are you doing?” He asks, confused, looking up at Kurogane, his face close to the ninja’s, but he doesn’t have the chance to say much.

“Just go back to sleep, you are okay now”, Kurogane says, feeling Fay’s hand rest against his chest. Fay hides his face this time on the crook of Kurogane’s neck, breathing deeply and quickly falling asleep again.

.

Kurogane wakes up an hour later with an unexplainable bad feeling. Something is definitely not right. He looks around the dark room and his eyes search for Fay. He sits down in bed and takes a better look, but the only thing he sees are the messy sheets on the empty space beside him in bed. Until he hears someone breathing loudly and something that he is sure are hiccups. That’s when he sees it: the skinny figure, Fay, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, holding his legs with his arms, resting his chin on his knees. Kurogane then stands up, walking to Fay, who just notices his presence when the red-eyed man kneels down in front of him.  
He raises his head slowly, afraid to look ahead, drying his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry, especially the ninja.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Kurogane asks since the other wouldn’t say a thing, staring at him without really looking into his eyes.

“I’m sleeping”, Fay says. Kurogane just shakes his head, annoyed.

“On the floor? You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I know, you made it very clear that you think I’m an idiot; now just let me sleep, okay?” Fay asks, trying to smile, hiding his face against his knees again.

“Hey”, Kurogane says, reaching out to hold Fay’s arm, but Fay doesn’t move. “Who do you think you are fooling? I know you are having trouble sleeping, and staying here on the cold floor is really not the best idea.”

“But that’s not something Kuro-sama would care about, is it?” Fay says.

“If it is not something I care about, why would I be here on the floor with an idiot trying to make him come back to bed?”

“I know you don’t care”, Fay raises his head again and this time he looks Kurogane in the eyes, and the ninja is sure he can see something crack inside those deep blue eyes. “Just go to sleep.”

The words hit Kurogane and now he understands why Fay is sitting here, alone, because he made him feel that way and now it is what Fay thinks he deserves.

“Listen—“, he tries, but Fay is faster and cuts him off.

“Look, you were right in pushing me away”, Fay says. “I shouldn’t let myself get close to you”, he turns his head, not looking at Kurogane anymore, but it is quite obvious that he is crying. He holds back another hiccup while Kurogane reaches out to touch his hair again, but he flinches away.

“Don’t”, he says in a low voice, and Kurogane almost can’t hear it. “I can’t do this anymore. It hurts. You despite me and then you want to take care of me.”

“I’m sorry”, Kurogane says, moving his hand from Fay’s hair to touch his cheek, drying the tears that still fall from his eyes.

“You don’t need to be”, Fay disagrees. “I don’t deserve this. You shouldn’t care about me.” He tries, he thinks about moving his face away from Kurogane’s touch, but he can’t.

“Shut up”, Kurogane says. “I couldn’t see you like that.”

“It was nothing”, Fay tries a smile, tries to pretend that his nightmares were nothing, that they didn’t affect him.

“Don’t do that”, Kurogane says, angry. “Don’t lie to me when I can see in your face that you are broken.”

“Well, there’s nothing to do about that, is there?” Fays asks, closing his eyes again, still feeling Kurogane’s warm hand on his cheek. The tears are dry now, leaving a cold feeling in Fay’s skin, but suddenly he can also feel something warm close to his face, so he opens his eyes again just in time to see Kurogane end the distance between them, soft lips against his mouth. The kiss starts lightly until he opens his mouth and feels Kurogane’s tongue explore it, and they continue like this for awhile until Fay push Kurogane back with a hand against his chest.

“I’m not going to let you sleep alone”, Kurogane says while Fay’s questioning eyes stare at him in silence. He kisses Fay again, this time more urgent, moving his body closer, and Fay passes his arms around his neck, holding him still. When they stop again, Fay rests his head on Kurogane’s shoulder, shutting his eyes. He feels Kurogane pass one arm on the back of his knees, holding his legs, and the other arm on his back, lifting him up from the floor. He is almost falling asleep when Kurogane puts him on the bed and lies beside him, arms still around his body, holding him close. Kurogane rests his hand on the messy blond hair under him, his chin on top of Fay’s head, the calm beating of the ninja’s heart making him finally succumb to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
